


卞闵浩你也有今天

by Mereeeee



Category: Sadistic Beauty (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Summary: 教授被搞





	卞闵浩你也有今天

边民浩蹒跚着从房间离开，后穴里的水打湿了大腿，合不拢的感觉让他跌跌撞撞地走向酒店电梯，衬衫的扣子扣错位了也没发觉。他垂着眼睛，盯着自己不稳的脚步，强硬地忽视了酒店员工好心的协助。他不敢抬起头，害怕那是目睹了自己赤裸着跪在房间门口后推车离开的那位男员工。

电梯的门终于关上了，他随着电梯平稳地向下。终于支撑不住了似的，他随着电梯墙壁缓慢地往下滑，最后坐在了地板上，把自己往墙角缩。都娜已经给了房费，意味着他可以慢慢爬上床，睡上一觉。但是那张床上仍旧残留着自己射出的精液、汗水，或者还有都娜的阴液，这一切都让他的伤口肿胀发疼，后穴像被撕裂了一样疼痛难忍。可他还在分泌出淫水，阴茎也翘着。

可他只会小声怪罪着都娜，怪她这么对自己，怪她扔下他不要他，把他关在房门外被陌生人看得一清二楚。那个心形耳环还挂在乳头上，在他蜷成一团时随着衣物的褶皱拉扯着伤口。或许还有一点点麻痒，但他不愿意承认，他只会呢喃着成都娜的名字，脚趾在皮鞋里蜷起来。干涩的感觉让他想起自己把右脚的袜子落在了房间里，可他不敢再回过头去拿。

电梯门开了，一楼等待电梯的客人看见他便好心地上前想要扶他起来，可他甩开了那只手，厌恶极了陌生人的手摸上来时皮肤激起的酥麻。他想要站起来，双腿却无力，重新跌坐回地上时刺激到了后穴，这让他被逼出眼泪，喉口滚出一句“啊哈”。

太讨厌了。他这么想着，自暴自弃地抱着自己，小声地啜泣着，后穴一张一缩，像是在和空气交合。陌生人叹了口气，打横着把他抱起来，却摸到了他被打湿的臀部。陌生人惊讶地“啧”了一声，看着那双被汗湿的刘海挡住的眼睛。

他问：“边民浩教授？”

边民浩打了个冷战，抬眼望向了陌生人。他不认识，或许是哪个学生。

“能……请你送我去……”

陌生人轻笑一声，伏在他的耳边，小声说：“教授小穴里的水把裤子打湿了哦。”

边民浩剧烈地颤抖起来，他地瞳孔放大，酒店天花板的灯光太刺眼了。他觉得后穴突然痒了起来，而那陌生人好像知道他在想什么，就那么在电梯口用手掌反复摩挲着他的穴口，甚至照顾到了鼓囊囊的阴囊。一阵揉搓把边民浩的身体揉软了，他竭力去反抗，却只能哽咽着恳求、呻吟。

“啊……呜…成、成都娜……救救我，嗯！”喘息加重了，陌生人加大了力度，小声问着：“成都娜……是教授的女朋友吗？”

随即边民浩被扔在了地上，坚硬的大理石砸得他后脑与脊背发疼，但更多的是被牵连得后穴，此时正痒得往外流水，做好了准备让坚硬的东西插进来。“哈……求求你，把我、送去……”他还在请求着。

陌生人的笑容更大了，他蹲下去，看撑起上半身、手却在打滑的边民浩，教授的衬衫扣子没扣好，大片的胸膛露在外面，大奶子显得手感很好。于是他从善如流地摸了上去，柔软的触感甚至不输给女人，那个乳头早就凸了起来，在空气里被凉风刺激得打颤。

“教授的奶子手感很好噢……如果教授让我舒服了，我就把教授送回家，怎么样？”

边民浩咬着下唇，瞪大了眼睛，不断蹦出来的泪水让眼前人的表情模糊不清，他不置可否，可小穴正在一张一缩，告诉他他其实很想让什么东西插进来止痒，再狠狠顶在他的前列腺上，折磨他不断流精。就像都娜做的那样。  
他哭得更凶了，抬起脏兮兮的手擦着乱流的眼泪和鼻涕，用尽了全部的力气向外爬着。但很快被陌生人拽着脚踝拖回来，再抱着他上了电梯。他没有再反抗，不知道为什么。小穴还在张合，空虚得发痒。

陌生人刷开了房间，把边民浩扔在地毯上，又拖着他的领子往房间里走。边民浩像只死鱼一样任由他为所欲为，却在陌生人试图脱下他的衬衣时反抗了。“不……不要……求你……”他小声嗫嚅，却看见了陌生人笑得更开心的脸。  
“教授有什么秘密吗？”说着便把衬衫扯开，扣子掉了一地。那个心形耳环很快现形了，让陌生人猛地笑出声：“边民浩……你每天衣冠整整，没想到背地里还是个带乳环的骚货。”

“不是、不是……呜，不是的……”

“不是什么，教授的裤子更湿了，还不是骚货？”

边民浩只知道颤抖，他不知道为什么骚货这个词会让他的小腹一阵阵地激灵。他哭得更凶了，用手挡住眼睛，任由陌生人扯下了他的西装裤。他突然想起来，自己走得太急，把内裤也落在了房间里。

“哈！教授！不穿内裤也能出门，小穴还在肿着，红红的，鸡巴已经完全站起来了哦，马眼还在流水呢。”

边民浩呜咽着，双手胡乱地揩着眼泪，挡着脸不敢看陌生人。“是不是婊子啊？”他听见陌生人这么说。他不敢回话，只会一个劲地小声哭，小声地求陌生人“别说了”。突然陌生人扬起了手，往他脸颊上猛地打了一巴掌。脸侧火辣辣的疼让边民浩彻底懵了，他的头被打偏，眼睛看着一只立在床边的镜子，他看见了自己大张着双腿，乳头勃起，阴茎立在空气里颤抖。

陌生人掐住他的下巴，用手指钩住了乳环，强烈的疼痛让他弓起了身体，他看着陌生人再吐出一句：“是不是婊子？”

他还能说什么呢，他只能猛地点头，阴茎流水地告诉陌生人：“我是……我是婊子、我是婊子……”

下一秒陌生人勃起地阴茎狠狠地插了进去，边民浩短促地叫出了声，麻痒终于被狠狠的摩擦解决了，他抬起屁股，右腿被陌生人揽在臂弯里。陌生人的每一下深入都能让教授喊出声，他只觉得被干得很舒服，鸡巴一下下顶到了体内最痒的地方。

陌生人的拇指伸进他大张的嘴巴里，搅着他的舌头，口水从他嘴侧滴落，混着眼泪和鼻涕让整张脸湿漉漉的。睫毛被打成一绺绺，可怜地垂在脸上，可陌生人只是发狠地干着，手指掐着教授的嘴唇，把那两片掐得红肿起来，像不堪重负的两片阴唇。

“骚货……”陌生人呢喃，他放过了嘴唇，接着掐住教授的脖子，让那双闭着的眼睛被迫挣开了，瞪大了看着他，他加重了手指的力气。边民浩的喉咙里发出“嗬嗬”声，窒息让后穴被插的感觉放大了，他绷紧了身体去抵抗窒息的痛苦，却让后穴缩得更紧，夹得陌生人欢快地叫出来。

下一秒他的脖子被松开了，大量涌入的空气让他瞬间放松，马眼也喷出一股激液，透明的射在他自己的胸膛上。“骚货！”陌生人骂他，一下下打在他肥厚的奶子上，“婊子……”

“啊！啊……！我是、我是骚货、是婊子……啊！”

边民浩大叫，后穴酸胀，却舒爽得不行，一个劲地流水，打湿了床单，阴茎也一晃一晃，随着抽插来回喷水。陌生人突然低头含住了他戴着耳环的乳头，温热的口腔让边民浩舒爽得大叫出声，随即阴囊收缩得厉害，狠狠地射了出来。精液挂在他的下巴上、陌生人的胸膛上，他突然清醒过来，扭动着挣扎，却被陌生人一下咬住了乳头。他“嗯啊”一声，瘫软下来，听见陌生人说：“骚货，怎么爽完了就要走？当我是鸡呢？”  
他只会大幅度摇头，陌生人掐着他的奶子，皮肉在指间鼓起，大力的按压让胸乳上多了几道红色的痕迹。陌生人发狠了在他身上咬着、舔着，鸡巴抽出来再把他翻身，紧接着狠狠插进去，那双手对着他柔软又肥大的屁股又掐又捏，他的脸被按在枕头里，粗粗地大声喘息，呻吟全被摁进了枕头里。

陌生人在他的背上留下了无数个吻痕、咬痕，疼痛让边民浩的阴茎再度立起来，可下一秒就被陌生人握住了，“骚鸡巴”，陌生人这么说，来回套弄着边民浩的阴茎，让他爽得双腿发颤，腰早就没力气了，软软的塌下去，只有屁股翘起来，让陌生人边拍边操。

在边民浩夹紧小穴，快要高潮时，陌生人狠狠地朝他的阴茎弹了过去，这让边民浩大声叫了出来，阴茎软了下去，可快感又升级了。

“啊！啊哈……厕所……”他恳求，可陌生人丝毫未理会，鸡巴往他前列腺狠狠地捣，边民浩蜷起脚趾，“啊啊啊”地叫着，白色的精液从软掉地阴茎里流出来，紧接着却是淅淅沥沥的尿液。骚味充斥着整个房间，边民浩哭得上气不接下气，而陌生人却就此射在了边民浩体内。

“成都娜……成都娜……”边民浩喃喃着，他打着哭嗝，尿液还在源源不断地流出来，床单湿了一大片。他挡着脸，羞得不敢再看陌生人一眼，陌生人却拔了出来，走进卫生间洗澡。边民浩没有力气翻身，只能窝在浸了自己尿液的床上，仍然高高翘着屁股。

tbc.


End file.
